Many moving apparatus, such as aircraft, spacecraft, ships, satellites, vehicles, and other types of moving apparatus, are made of metal and utilize their metal panels and structures in order to provide conductive electrical pathways for the return of normal direct current and alternating operating current, carrying fault currents, providing grounding, earning lightning current, providing electromagnetic shielding, minimizing resistance and voltage differentials, and/or for providing bleed paths for electrostatic charge. However, the use of metal structures and metal panels in moving apparatus increases cost and weight. Alternatively, discrete wiring has been used to serve one or more of these functions. However, the wiring may not provide redundancies required to accommodate for faults in the system, and/or may not be adapted to handle all of these functions. Modem moving apparatus may be made of composites in order to reduce weight, save cost, increase strength, and/or provide other benefits. In these composite modern moving apparatus, conductive electrical pathways are needed which do not rely on metal panels and structures, which are redundant to accommodate for faults in the system, and which are adapted to handle all of the above listed functions.
An apparatus and/or method is needed to decrease one or more problems associated with one or more of the existing apparatus and/or methods.